A Lot Of Sevasey Drabbles
by Max2607
Summary: ¿Are you tired of imagining episodes only with Matt and Kelly? ¿Do you want them to be more exciting? Dont fear, cause here are the most interesting Drabbles of these two. ¡Enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1- ¿Could you?

**¿Could You?**

The kitchen of the apartment was a mess, flour was watered on the floor, scraps of egg shells in the table and a chocolate canister dripping in the sink.

\- Kelly, the cookies are ready.

*Severide quickly goes to the kitchen and watch the disaster that Casey made.*

\- ¿Could you have made less disaster? –Says Severide with a half of cookie in his mouth.

-¿Could you stop of eating a lot of my cookies?

-¿Could you shut up and let me eat them? –Blue eyed firefighter said tenderly.

-I could give you more cookies, if you help me to clean this cookie mess.

-¡Done!


	2. Chapter 2- The Love Club

**The Love Club.**

-¿What are you watching? Kelly questions him.

\- The Love Club.

-¿That bored cliché again, Casey?

-Excuse me Sev, I love that bored cliché, it's a masterpiece.

-Or a crap.

-Of course no, It's a good series.

-It only talks about happy couples, in my life never I won't like this trash.

-I know that you want to watch the baseball game, but you have to wait.

-¿How many minutes?

-Only Five minutes, ¿Ok Buddy?

-Yeah, I'll watch this for you.

/Five chapters later/

-¿Do you want to see your game, Bud?

-¿Can we see another episode?

*Casey Smiles.*


	3. Chapter 3- Psycho

**Psycho**

It was the 2 am, Casey was watching TV, and he wasn't tired yet, because he had taken a nap in the afternoon. Suddenly, the door opened and immediately it was scourged. That loud sound was made by Kelly, he was drunk.

-¿Really Man? ¿Get drunk at 2 am on Tuesday?

-"I can explain it"

-You're still being the same alcoholic guy that I met in the station.

-No Casey, My heart feels pain.

-¿For Shay?

-Yeah, I can't forget her, I remember our moments in all places.

-It isn't pain, I think that's being a psycho.

-Like the song.


	4. Chapter 4- Sweaty Uniform

_About this_ : I don't know what to expect from this drabble, my mind cannot stop thinking about what else is going to happen at this moment. Don't forget to give your reviews and follow the story

 **Sweaty uniform**

*the phone vibrates* … /You had a missed call./

Matt takes his phone and looks at the screen; Kelly's name was highlighted in red along with 10 messages and 2 unanswered calls.

 _Kelly: GO TO MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW.—9:20pm._

Casey in fear ran to the office thinking it was an emergency. So much was his surprise when entering the room that he didn't even notices that his uniform was full of his own sweat.

-¿Are you trying to kill me, Lieutenant Severide?

-Obviously not, I`m only miss you.

-The next time you do this, I swear I'll kill you.

-Relax, darling. That wasn't the only reason that I called you.

-No, No, No, I'm not gonna do that on here.

-Shhh,nobody cares, just relax.

-"Only this time".

\- But first of everything, let me take off this sweaty uniform, the smell is killing me.

-Shut up, Sir clean.


	5. Chapter 5- Imagine

**Imagine.**

The guys are watching a special about space on a television channel.

-Look those stars Kell, they are shining so beautiful.

-Do you know that this program is made by computers and all this does not really exist?

\- Shut up, you bastard, I'm just using my imagination. Can you use it too?

-Not now, I only use my imagination on special occasions, for example:

When you are with me and I imagine a future together.


	6. Chapter 6 Protection

**Protection.**

There were bloodstains on the door, broken glass in the street. Kelly is on the floor and Matt is trying to remove small pieces of glass in his legs.

What the hell were you thinking? Another fight?

-No Case, those gangsters who hurt you the other day, I saw them and I had to do something to them.

\- Are you sure about that? You can't go to the street and hit someone weird, Severide that was wrong.

\- I'm 100% sure, I just talked to someone, I kicked them and while doing it they threw me to the ground and they hit me with a bottle.

\- I understand and appreciate what you did, but it was not the way.

\- "I'll keep kicking their asses every time they want to hit my lieutenant."

-I can defend myself.

-Not when I'm here to protect you


	7. Chapter 7 Listen and Believe

**Listen and believe.**

-Bud, just listen to me, we need to go to the hospital right now, that vomit with blood isn't right, it started 20 minutes ago.

-I'm fine Matt, my throat only hurts a little.

-No, ¿What did you eat? ¿You fell of the stairs?

-It's only a little of blood, I feel good.

(Kelly pukes again, this time with more blood)

-Lets go, you're getting pale, you could have dehydration.

-I don't want to go, just leave me alone Matthew, JUST LEAVE ME, I DON'T GO TO A OTHER PLACE

-Holy shit Severide, don't you see the seriousness of this, do you want to die? Just listen and believe in me, you're dying, you're still in time to arrive and be attended, or do you want to be late? This isn't a game, it's your life. And you're going to tell me everything that happened without lying to me, okay?

-I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't want to worry you, Can you stay with me in the ER?

-I will be with you after of everything, and I will hold you every time you need it.


End file.
